Do you really love me?
by Romancelover1321
Summary: Kaiba and Kisara have been dating happily for a year. When Kisara wants to take their relationship to the highest level it can go, something or someone tears them apart. Can they pick up the pieces or is it already over? Read I love you first.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry it took so long for me to get the sequel up. My family was moving and in they broke the wire for the internet in half.

Chapter 1

(Kisara's pov)

(Kaiba Corp. Conference room)

(1 year later)

Kisara looked at every man at the table. She studied them from their identical black hair to their muddy brown eyes. They were all skinny and scrawny even in there black business suits, but some of the old men's skin wrinkled on there bones and showed their wisdom of this fast changing world. Half of the men had kind stares on her, studding her at her as if they knew her from somewhere and seeing how much she changed. The other half was staring at Seto. Their gazes were not cold or warm just empty and devoid of any emotion.

Then I turned my head to Seto. On his face was a similar expression as the men seated at the tall dark oak, oval table. It was different because his icy blue eyes were a dark blue and he glared at the men with an icy cold chill. I didn't shiver, I had been to at least a couple meetings and I knew he was being cautious. He still was obsessed over beating Yugi and improving his company, that it took me an hour or more to drag him out of his expensive leather chair and come watch a movie with me or just watch me cook. I was a little upset over his health, since when he worked he forgot that he was human and forgot to eat all day but I became less worried when I would get snacks for him and find them all gone with barely any crumbs or none at all.

I still got death threats from woman but I sheared them so Seto didn't see and get some assassin to kill every woman.

I sneaked my hand under the table; I fitted my hand on his bony knee, and gave it a gentle squeeze. I saw his shoulders drop from there tense state and he grabbed my hand and stroked it lovingly.

The youngest man finished explaining the PowerPoint and the graphs he stared at Seto.

"So what is your answer Mr. Kaiba?" Seto squeezed my hand and I could see the pros and cons playing in his head.

"I'll give my answer here tomorrow at 12:00. You're dismissed." They didn't scoff like other business owners but quietly filed out of the door but not before sending me a gentle smile.

I smiled to them as each one of them left and when I thought they were all gone I rested my head on Seto's shoulder. My snow-white hair sprawled on Seto's shoulder and collarbone.

I lifted my eyes to look at Seto's, but he stared straight on in a full glare at the youngest man explaining the presentation. He was different from the older men. He had blonde hair, darker then white blond Tom Felton but lighter than a golden blond Ryan Newman. (Zoom as Princess or Cindy Collins) His green eyes shined warmly at me. His black suit showed his broad shoulders and masculine chest but I couldn't help but feel I knew him from somewhere. There was something in his hand was something but I couldn't make it out.

He then threw the item at the table and it skidded to me. I picked it up and it was a gold casing with an amethyst is gem. Then it all clicked together. I jumped towards him, wrapping my arms around his waist, while he did the same thing. The embrace was quick, we got out and I placed the ring on my middle finger on my left hand, hoping Seto would get a clue that I would want to get married someday.

"Thank you John for bringing it back." He sent me a small smile, which memories have made that smile feel like it was yesterday that we talked instead of three years ago.

He walked to the door, but he stopped with his hand on the doorknob. He turned his head; his eyes were quietly scrutinizing me.

"The job is still open." Without another word, he left, but he didn't see me nod my head and smile. Now he left me a jealous Seto. The air was thick and my lungs were working twice as hard to breathe. I sighed and with one peak, turned my head to Seto. His eyes were glaring at the door, which I was afraid was going to burst into flames and he didn't even not my curious glance.

"Seto, I'll explain at home." Then I walked out the door and Seto followed behind.

(Kaiba Mansion)

When we walked through the front door, I watched Seto open the door. He held the door open for me and when I was in; he shut it and walked to the couch. I just walked over to him and his eyes watched me cautiously.

I swung both of my legs on either side of Seto so I was straddling his hips. I gently pressed his lips and pulled away. I reached my hands to his face and gently stroked circles on his cheek. Seto went ridged and I barely heard his soft breaths.

"When I was 14 they allowed me to work at their jewelry store as an apprentice. All I did was stay in back and sweep in clean. The ring on my finger is my first and only ring I ever made. When my dad found out, I quit. "

"How did he figure out?" I chuckled it was one of Seto's weird characteristic that he wanted to know how things worked so he could be prepared even though he was rotting in jail.

"One of his workers needed to get an engagement ring." At this, we both snorted and I saw him smirk as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Ends up they didn't have a ring that he liked so he stormed into the back and saw me sweeping. He then forgot all about the ring and ran to tell my father."

We both smirked but I was the one who leaned in gently and captured his lips with mine. He reacted eagerly and rubbed his hands down my spine, tracing my nerves and bones. I laced my fingers into my hair and when I thought the passionate fire in me would explode I ran my hands down his face, neck, and then toned chest and weaved them back to his hair. We pulled apart for air, our breaths heavy and mingling.

Seto flipped me so he was on top and he pressed his body closer to mine. I pushed myself as humanly close, and pressed or more like violently crushed my lips to his swollen ones. Seto rubbed his hands up and down my curves and I felt my body violently shutter. When I liked the top of his mouth, he groaned and my arms found my way back to his hair.

I could here the pitter-patter on the floor but I ignored it and continued exploring Seto's mouth.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" We pulled apart from each other, Seto fixing his shirt and wiping off some imaginary lint. I fixed my hair and smoothed out my shirt and skirt. Mokkuba looked at us in discuss.

"I thought you like girls." Mokkuba gave me you-must-be-smoking-something look while I smiled innocently.

"I like girls but I don't like to see my brother making out with my sister-in-law." We both rolled our eyes. It seems Mokkuba thought we were going to get married so he now referred to me as his sister-in-law. Even though outwardly I showed, my dislike for the name I knew inside I wanted to be married to him.

We both watched as Mokkuba walked to the door. He didn't tell us he was going out with any friends tonight.

"Where do you thing you're going?" Seto spoke both our worries but to me he sounded like a father. Mokkuba turned to look at us and gave us are-you-really-that-stupid glare.

"We planned to go the movie tonight." I rubbed my head sheepishly while Seto's face curled into an unpleasant scowl. We both got up and I knew that the world would be coming to the end only because the great Seto Kaiba, that knew what was happening every single moment and planned way ahead had forgot to go to the movies with his brother. I chuckled and grabbed his hand and we both walked out, with a smile on my face and a smirk on his.

So what do you think? I need you guys to review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took me so long to give you this chapter. **

**Chapter 2**

**(Serenity pov)**

**What was taking him so long? All you hear is him complain that I take to long but its been hours since he came out of that room. I tapped my foot up and down on the wood floor harshly. I'm usually a patient person but this was ridiculous. I've been waiting three hours! THREE HOURS, for him to get down the stairs. How long does it take you to put dress pants, a button up shirt and a jacket? It only took me only 30 minutes, 30 freaking minutes, to get ready. **

"**JOEY GET DOWN HEAR RIGHT NOW!" When I didn't see a sign of blond hair or a tall looming shadow, my temper just got shorter and shorter. "IF YOU DON"T GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW YOUR WALKING TO THE PARTY. " After the demanding/threatening shriek I heard a faint 'yeah yeah', and the low thud of the pair of shoes tapping the stairs. **

**I saw his form approaching, so I saw his black dress shoes, to the clothed legs to some of his bare chest and his blonde hair wild. I saw him carelessly button his shirt and left his black jacket wide open. He pulled his hand through his blonde locks. I rolled my eyes at his childish behavior and walked through the door. All I could hear was the click of my high heeled shoes. **

**I couldn't help but marvel a the marble floors and the diamond chandeliers. The walls were a cream and the panels were aligned with gold borders. In each panel was a picture, of flower fields, to woman in fancy puffed dresses, to men in ruffled shirts and military suits. **

**My throat was parched, so I made way to the refreshments table, when I noticed him. He was standing there, all alone, his suit hugging him tightly showing the traces of his biceps and his muscular chest. The jacket showed his broad shoulders. His brown hair hung around his temple, shadowing his dark blue eyes. My legs automatically walked over to him. **

**(Kaiba pov) **

**I could feel those brushing past me, CEO owners striving to get my attention but she was something different. The green dress hugged her curves and flowed gently to the floor. The straps were not too thick or thin and the V neck only showed a little bit of cleavage, the rest left to the imagination. Every time she took a step it showed her curvy legs. Her uneven brown hair was in gentle curls that brushed her shoulder and collarbone as she walked. Her face was set with little make up, clear lip-gloss, light brown eye shadow that made her eyes seem more doe-like. It was her eyes though that intrigued him. They were filled with curiosity and a hidden lust. **

**I decided on the spot she was trouble so I turned so my back was facing her and I tried to find my white haired lover. But before I could take a step I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned my head so I could get a glimpse of the person and standing right in front of the woman in the green dress. **

**(Kisara pov) **

**I sipped my drink and tried to push down this nagging feeling. Seto could take care of himself, he doesn't need me to watch his every move. Then why did I feel as if the was intrigued by a woman. I looked around ignoring the person's rant about how he beat this person and that person. I passed up a woman but when I saw who she was talking to I froze. There was Seto talking and I could tell he wanted out of there and fast. The person I was talking to saw the same thing and he flushed a bright red. **

**I heard his mumbling and I saw him push away to the people toward Seto and the woman. I followed him, hoping all this new drama aside. When I was located in front the woman and the man was in front of Seto, I watched him pull Seto close by gripping the front of his shirt. **

"**KAIBA! Why the hell are you flirting with my baby sister?" The man shouted but I watched as the woman turned a dark shade of crimson and bury her head in her hands mumbling about stupid older brothers. Everyone turned their heads towards the commotion, since nothing goes on at these boring parties. **

**Joey let a loud ohh, **

"**Hi Joey-thank God I remembered his name or I would have looked stupid, I'm Kisara or Kaiba's girlfriend." Some turned their heads back, deciding they already had see enough of these situations and some stared wide eye like a child getting candy. Joey then let out sheepish laugh and rubbed the back of his head. **

**I felt the woman's stare and I expected her to say 'you don't deserve him bitch', 'how could he date you, your so ugly' but she remained quiet studying me. Then they walked away without another word and I watched them walk away. I laid my head on Seto's shoulder and felt Seto's arm wrap possessively around my waist.**

"**Well that was interesting." **

**What did you think. Good or bad. Well that was to introduce Serenity into the picture but it will be more interesting next chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took me so long to get this to you. Now I know that there isn't any action now but I'm trying to connect everything you know.

Chapter 3

(Serenity pov)

(Serenity's house)

I grabbed my coat of the coat hanger and listened for Joey. I could hear a loud snoring a little bit away.

"JOEY I'M LEAVING!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I heard a loud crash and knew that Joey woke in a startle and fell on the floor all tangled into the sheets. I laughed and then went through the door.

(Kisara pov)

(Kaiba's and Kisara's room)

I snuggled closer the big fluffy pillow, taking in Seto's intoxicating smell. The smell filled into my nostrils and put me into a drunken haze. Unfortunately, I had to let go of the pillow and to let go of a little annoying cat stretch. I rubbed the sleep out of the corners of my irritated eyes, and opened them. At first everything was hazy but then after a couple of blinks my vision slowly got clearer and clearer.

I turned my head and there was the man I was looking for. He was buttoning his blue long sleeved t-shirt. I swung my legs over the bed and like a turtle got up. My legs back and arms hurt but I limped my way towards Seto and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Are you doing the interviews for the new maid?" I laid my head on my shoulder; he stopped what he was doing and laid both his hands on top of mine.

"Hn." I laughed, I knew he didn't want to do it but he already fired five maids and we need help. Viv found some of them cutting up my clothes, and let me tell you they ran out that door. And they hadn't even seen her with a knife yet.

"It's not my fault that they decided to cut up my clothes. You know if we don't get a maid soon, were going to start cleaning the house ourselves. You know what that means." I asked and I saw him raise an eyebrow. "That means less us time and a dart to your ego. Do you really want that? You know I can come over and help you."

He grunted in reply and peeled my arms off his waist. I thought he was mad at me for telling to tell about the interview for a maid but instead he turned me around and pressed me to the wall. He then crushed his lips to mine, which I replied happily. He slid his smooth tongue on my bottom lip but before he gained entry way I pushed him away. I chuckled at him, he crossed his arms and glared at me, translation; tell me why the hell you did that?

"You'll be late for the interviews if you waste your time on little old me." He rolled my eyes and I watched him leave.

(Serenity pov)

(Kaiba Corp)

I walked into the modern building through the sliding doors; I couldn't see it in detail since the light shining off it. I was about to take another step when I bumped into a person. I got up, it was a woman who glared at me and then turned her back to me. I got up and ignored her rudeness.

I leaned to the left to see why everyone was standing still when I saw it. A mile long line of woman, pressed together, and I was at the end of that line. I could hear hundreds woman, whispering, squealing, squeaking, talking, shouting, or just making any form of noise. I heard two woman in front of me, the one I bumped into, crossing their fingers and chanting I hope I get picked, I hope I get picked, over and over.

Then the sliding doors opened and the room became quiet. A beautiful white haired woman walked through. Her hair was in a high ponytail; her hair slicked back which showed off her pretty heart shaped face. She wore a gray tank top, which enhanced her pretty figure. She wore light purple skinny jeans and black flats. Overall, she was absolutely gorgeous. But I couldn't help and feel like I knew her from somewhere.

Every single woman in line watched her as she gracefully walked down the hall and turned to the door marked Seto Kaiba. She opened the door but before she walked into the room one of the woman in the giant heard whispered slut. The room was quiet so you could hear her perfectly. The woman turned to the line, smiled and strutted in the office, ignoring every envious glare from most, if not all, woman and the astonished faces of the other.

(10 minutes later)

I watched, as did the rest of the women, Kaiba step out of his office, in his nice tailored grey suit and his light blue undershirt. I notice he had no tie. Though he didn't seem like a tie kind of guy.

Kaiba scanned the crowd, never resting on a single woman for more than a second.

He pointed to the woman who called the white haired woman a slut.

"Leave." He demanded. His voice cold and stoic, the room went at least a couple degrees down in temperature.

"W-w-why?" The woman stuttered, he glared at her for a full minute flat before talking.

"Leave." The woman got of the line, tried to walk with her head held high but after a couple steps ran out crying. "Lets this be a warning to you all, don't call my girlfriend a slut." He stayed studying the woman more; he pointed to two and glared at them. They seemed to have gotten the message and they jet out of the building.

I could see some woman sending worried glance to each other, squeezing there hands tighter, sweat rolling down there face. I stayed cool and calm, doing everything to not let my façade shatter into pieces.

Then the white haired woman walked out of the office again. She looked at every woman closely, walking up and down the long line; no one dared to glare at her. When she came to a complete stop in front of me, she looked me up and down a couple of times and then held out her hand.

"Hello, I'm Kisara." I took her hand in my, noticing how much longer, more feminine, cleaner, and softer her hand was than mine.

"I'm Serenity." I introduced myself. She smiled at me, turned to Kaiba, who then nodded his head.

"You're hired." She said in a proud voice. She took back her hand, and then walked back to Kaiba's side. Kaiba barked out a leave but I didn't hear it. I saw all the woman passing me by, some had the audacity to call me names, not that I heard them anyway, but I heard a sharp yell and they all shut there mouth and ran out the door like a mouse being chased by a cat. I was too shocked. Out of the entire entire woman in line, I was chosen. Me! Little me! Who can't get a job, or pay the rent and still fighting with my mother about how much a good person Joey is me! I was surprised I didn't faint.

I felt warmth on my hand and looked up to see Kisara. She apparently took my hand and now was taking me to Kaiba's office. Most likely to discuss the job.

(Kaiba's office)

(Kisara pov)

We were in Seto's office, Serenity sat down hesitantly, sending glances to the door. I smiled at her reaction. I saw Seto roll his eyes and get back to work. I went to the back of the room and waited for the coffee maker to finish filling up the cup.

I knew she was the girl from the party. I knew she would be the perfect made.

_Flashback_

_I was about to step into the office, when a faint sound of the word slut entered my ears. I turned my head, carefully listening to the crowd when I heard the familiar voice. I sent her a sweet smile and walked in, careful to ignore her glares. I closed the door gently; Seto looked up from his work to acknowledge me, than bowed his head down and went back to work. I smiled at his reaction. Other woman would have thought it rude, but it really meant or in Kaiba language, I love you but I'm busy and you're a distraction. For the longest time the only sound was the scratching of a pen writing on paper and the typing on the keyboard._

_He finished writing, typing, he looked up at me and rested his head on the palm of his hand. He stared at me for the longest time, I stared back and then he closed his eyes._

"_Do we really need a maid?" He asked, even though it sounded cold and distant I knew inside he was begging, pleading, wishing for me to say no. _

"_You're the one who fired them all. Do you know how big your mansion is? Now try imagining cleaning it. So I wouldn't be talking mister." He glared at me, I laughed, he rolled his eyes and then went to the window, pulling back two of the plastic slabs to study the girls. _

"_Which one called you a slut?" I got up behind him, wrapped my arms around his waist. _

"_The black haired, brown eyed, wearing the slutty sports jersey with the mini miniskirt. I laid on my head on his shoulder; he went to find the girl. I knew he already found the girl but why was he staying still? _

"_Seto what's wrong?" _

"_The girl from the party is here." At this I perked up and detached myself from Seto, and pulled two of the plastic slabs to see her there. She was just standing there, at the end of line, not talking to anyone. But there was a burning in her brown eyes. She looked determined. _

"_She's hired." Than Seto walked back to his desk and went back to work. Did he even know the size of his stupid mansion? I walked to his desk and slammed my hands down._

"_We need more than one maid!" Seto looked up at me with a glare on his face, then he pointed to the windows, which if you removed them he would be pointing at the long line of woman. _

"_Fine." I huffed. I pulled him by the hand and when he wouldn't budge I compromised with him. "You may get one maid but you're scaring them off." He sighed at this and headed to the door. _

_End of Flashback _

The stupid pot was finally full and I grabbed a mug from the much holder. I poured the coffee, walked over to Seto's desk and placed it in front of Serenity. She took the cup and took a small sip and placed the cup back on the desk. I sat on the edge of the desk, Seto glared at me for the weight change.

"So why do you want this job?" I asked. She was silent for a while, and then she looked up at us.

"My parents got divorced and my mom took me. My eyesight dimmed one day and my mom took me to the hospital. They said I was becoming blind. Joey used the 3 million prize money, which Yugi gave him, for my surgery. With the rest of the money we got an apartment and now we can't pay the rent. The only way we get money is from the tournaments Joey wins."

"I'm not even surprised. The dog can't even support his own family." I smacked Seto on the arm, he glared at me and I glared back. Serenity laughed at us in the back giggled in the background.

"Why did you hire me?" At this we stopped our glaring contest.

"We hired you because for one you seen those woman and I don't need Viv on my but about more designer clothes getting chopped up to pieces. I also had hunch you were in trouble." She stared at me wide eye. "Lets just say my life hasn't always been perfect." I smiled and her shock turned into a smile. "You know something, you look prettier when you smile."

Then she looked at me, her eyes widen, I knew I hit a memory. I put my hand on hers, she took it and squeezed it, then took it back to wipe away the tears forming in her eyes.

"Thank you." I only smiled. I took a piece of computer paper and stole the pen out of Seto's hand; he glared at me and got a new. I put it in front of her; a quizzical look came to my face.

"Write down your address and Viv and I will pick you up." I watched her scribble down the address then get up and walk to the door. She turned the doorknob.

"You're a life savior." Then she walked out.

"No, I just doing what I think is the right thing to do." I whispered but she was to far away to hear.

So sorry it took me so long. I'm not dead, I tell you. Review please.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took me so long to get this to you but I was having writers block I forgot the plot for a moment so I had to remember it again. Plus I was writing a one shot series and I was being lazy so really I do not have an excuse.

Chapter 4

(Kaiba's and Kisara's bedroom)

(Kisara pov)

I felt my body ache. I was finally awake from my deep slumber. My eyes were sticking to the top skin of the cheek but with a few swipes of my hand, I removed all the junk and made my eyes flutter open. The haze that veiled my eyes slowly cleared up. I went from seeing the blur of the white to the see the little points on the ceiling.

My body demanded to stretch to get rid of the aching annoying tired stiffness. I yawned stretching my arms and legs to the headboard and the footboard of the bed.

I heard a soft groan coming from beside me. I twisted my upper body, since my lower body was tightly wrapped around with blankets and legs.

I saw Seto's lying face towards the ceiling a trail of blood dripping from his nose.

"Seto, what happened?" He turned his head and looked at me with the I-really-can't-believe-you-just-said-that glare.

"Who the hell taught you to punch like that?" I chuckled.

"You know exactly who taught me. So stop complaining." Again I got that I-really-can't-believe-you-just-said-that glare.

"I'm going to get Viv for this." He murmured under his breath. I just chuckled. Seto wrapped his tone arms around my clothed waist and pulled me into his chest.

His subtle but with a hint of spice intoxicating smell I snuggled into his chest and with my fingers I brushed different patterns into his bare chest. I felt his shivers from my finger tips I relaxed.

I loved lazy mornings like this. Where we would stay in bed and make love to each other. Then we would get up and share a mug of hot chocolate with half the bottle of whip cream swirled on top. In the meanwhile we would half little tiny marshmallows on the coffee table.

We would either watch my movies or his; it took a lot of convincing for to watch the movie Thief Lord. Even though he wouldn't admit it, he liked the movie and stole my copy of the book from Viv's, well supposed to my room.

He probably would keep this secret to his grave but he liked the book version of Thief, despite it was a children's or pre teen's book. I was glad he liked it

It was the very first book my mom read me. Even though I didn't comprehend most of the story she still read it to me, page by page, chapter by chapter till the end of the book. The book was a bittersweet memory to me.

"You know your going to break my nose one day." I just laughed in agreement and knowing he wasn't going to get more out of me, snake one of my hands to the edge of my tank top. From there he tugged the ends of the fabric, twisting and turning it under his calloused fingers.

He leaned down and with his blue eyes stared at me. I felt the hairs on my neck raise and when he leaned into kiss me. I leaned forward, and when our lips touch, I swear I could hear the fireworks going off.

Then for what was the hundredth time Viv slammed the door. Seto finally put a metal square so the door didn't go through the wall and Seto didn't have to repair.

Our of habit we both groaned loudly, Seto buried his head into my hair and I buried my head into his chest hoping that it could block out Viv's loud voice.

"Go away." Seto moaned for both of us. Viv ignored the demanded as usual.

Viv ignored Seto's demanded and stomped her way to my side of the bed. I snuggled closer to Seto as she threw off the covers and let the cold air in the room hit me full force, stinging my clothed back and exposed legs.

Unfortunately for me my hands were only resting on Seto's chest so when Viv yanked at my leg, with her Super Woman strength, she pulled me across the bed before Seto could help me.

She tugged on my leg so hard that she sent me sliding over my side of the bed, past the edge and to land on the carpeted floor with a muffled thump.

My head pounded once, and I clutched it and gently rubbed where it was sore hoping it would get rid of the pain. Unfortunately for me my whole left side of my body ached and it was all Viv's fault.

"Ow." I moaned into the floor. That girl was to strong for her own good. More like the good for others. I had no clue how I had put up with her for so long. "I'm up, I'm up. Just don't do that again." I warned her.

I could just imagine Viv's victory smirk on her little evil face. No, I _knew _she had that little stupid smirk on her face that made even the kindest of people fight the urge to rip it right off her face. That girl was so annoying at times.

I lay on the floor for like a pitiful mass before I stood up, cursing Viv for the extreme throbbing pain in my side. I walked to the edge of the bed, I could feel Viv's eyes on me and new she was ready to pounce like a cat ready to catch its prey, if I collapsed down on the inviting bed. Instead I pecked Seto on the cheek and before he could pull me done I walked away with Viv hot on my heels.

(Serenity's house)

(Serenity pov)

I pulled the brush through my light brown tresses and felt as the brush got rid of all the tangles. I really need to get a trim, my split ends were getting out of control. But I didn't have money to get a hair cut. It could wait, I had more important things. Like making sure we had enough food for Joey and me.

It was a good thing I got dressed. Kisara told me that she was going to come around noon but I got ready at 11:00 just in case. She also said to not eat anything and that her friend was driving. I really had no clue but I was thankful.

Then a loud honk echoed and bounced off the walls of the apartment complex. I knew it was them.

After explaining the situation to Joey _again_, I quickly grabbed my coat from the coat tree and ran through the door.

When I closed the door and was about to head down the stairs, I saw it. The red Ferrari glistened in the sun, out of place in the poor apartment complex. I saw the neighbors peek out of there apartments and stared awestruck at the car.

I could see Kisara's bright pearl white hair in the passenger's seat and I headed towards the car. I got in the car, focusing my gaze on my feet and trying to cover my blush. I knew I was going to be bombarded when I got home.

That's when I noticed the mystery driver. Her blond hair was pulled into a ponytail, curled to perfection and delicately placed on her shoulder. Complementing her tan skin and pink lips were white sunglasses that her eyes.

I pulled my seatbelt over my torso and buckled in. I looked up and in the review mirror and I watched mystery driver was watching with me scrutinizing eyes. Kisara glared at the girl and she scoffed and turned the key in the ignition. The engine purred to life.

Kisara turned her head towards me. "Serenity this is my friend Vivian. You can call her Viv. Also hold onto to your seat." She warned me. I couldn't help but wonder what she was talking about but I realized it when the Vivian pressed on the petal and we raced down the street.

(The Highway)

I looked at Kisara, whose gaze darted to my hands clutching the edge of the leather seat.

"Viv slow down. Your scaring the poor girl with you bad driving." Kisara demanded of Vivian.

"I'm not a bad driver!" Vivian exclaimed defensibly. Kisara glared at her.

"She's really not a bad driver." I spoke softly. Kisara then gave me a look that said did-you-lose-your-mind.

"See even the new maid agrees with me." Kisara glared at her again.

"First off her name is Serenity not new maid. Second, she is just trying to be nice to you. Third of all you're a bad driver and your glove box with the huge amount of speeding tickets proof of that." Kisara informed Vivian, using her fingers to emphasis the point.

I didn't deny any of Kisara's points even though I wanted to point out that I didn't mind being called new maid.

"Um, excuse me can I ask a question." I spoke in a soft whisper. Kisara caught it and looked back at me.

"Shoot." Kisara smiled at me.

"Where are we going?" Kisara refocused on the road.

"Well we were going to go to Kisara's house but were going to the mall. Those jeans do you no justice." Viv told me. At this I looked down, a crimson blush on my face. Kisara groaned and hit her head on the window. I thought I heard her even say save me God.

(5 hours later)

(Mall parking garage)

All three of us walked out of the doors of the expensive mall carrying too many bags to count. Unfortunately to say they were all my clothes. I kept trying to say I didn't deserve it but Vivian wouldn't have it any other way.

I still felt guilty. I didn't deserve these clothes. Kisara didn't help either when she asked me where I got my green dress from. I tried to explain that it was my mothers but they both rolled their eyes. So reluctantly I let them buy the clothes.

Now we were walking down a row of cars when Kisara broke my train of thoughts.

"Viv your explaining the credit bill to Seto."

"Why me? You're his girlfriend." Vivian whined in a high pitched voice.

"Because I'm not the one who spent almost 1,000 dollars in one shopping spree." Kisara stated in a matter of fact tone."

"Fine." Vivian agreed grudgingly. Before I could stop my self a soft giggle vibrated in my throat. Vivian glared at me.

"I'm so sorry. I-" I apologized but Kisara put her hand up in the air and I didn't speak another word, even though I wanted to.

"Don't mind Viv. She doesn't want to get yelled at Seto that's all. Last time this happened he hid his credit card from her and she went all ninja to get it back." Kisara laughed and Viv narrowed her eyes and glared at her but both were bursting in full booming laughter. The went back on the memory, Kisara asked if she remembered how she went to do a somersault and pulled a leg muscle.

I covered my mouth and chuckled. I don't know where you would find two other giving people that have a ton of money at your disposal and yet they often gave to charities and helped kids for adoption, even trying to stop adoption companies from trying to steal healthy children from loving families.

Being the nice person she was Kisara invited me in the conversation.

"Serenity jump in. I would love to tell your funny stories." I felt as if I belonged. They cared about my feelings, even if I was just the house cleaner. I guess I got really lucky this time.

I know the ending is all emotional. Now at first I had a problem with Serenity's innocent totally selfless attitude. As you can see I prefer my female characters with a sarcastic streak to them. So I will do my best to keep her in character. Also I'm so sorry for not updating in months. Geese I'm such a mean writer. I am going to try to put more drama in it.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it took me so long. I had been busy outlining the next chapter so the updates should be quicker. The key word is should.

Chapter 5

(Kaiba's and Kisara's bedroom)

(Kisara pov)

I sat at the edge of our bed, slowly brushing my fingers on the buttons of my long sleeve white t-shirt. I heard Seto groan in protest of me leaving just before he could kiss me.

He groaned again. This time I could feel the bed move as he rolled over his lean body and I felt his warm touch take my hand into his larger, calloused one.

I couldn't help but giggle. Seto acted if I were to leave him forever, to never come back and find me dead. He almost did lose me and I almost lost him. I shook the horrifying memory out of my head and I gently squeezed his hand.

Seto moaned before saying, "You better get away from me or those clothes will be taken off for a second time."

I laughed at his statement. I really wonder what the man would do without me. "I wish I could stay longer but Viv wouldn't let me go." Seto squeezed my hand again and was snaked his toned arm around my petite waist.

Then before Seto could drag me back into the warm and inviting bed a loud knock shock the door and I just knew it was Viv.

I turned around, Seto's arm still possessively wrapped around my waist. I was only a few centimeters away from Seto's pale lips. Deciding that I was going to take the bait, I kissed those cold pale lips and pulled my self from Seto's loosening grip, which was due to the surprise kiss.

I walked to the door with Viv staring at me gravely. I didn't know what her problem was but I ignored her and turned my head and gave Seto a small smile and blew him an air kiss. He frowned. When I walked out of the door with Viv I could here in the distance Seto shouting.

"You owe me big time for this." I laughed and started at the silent, distance Viv who would, and should, have been laughing the harder of the two of us.

(Kisara's red Ferrari)

I took the key out of my purse and after sifting through the multiple keys, I settled on a small gold key. With a jingle I was about to push the key into the key hole and start the engine when Viv stopped me.

I looked down at the hand that entrapped my small wrist. I followed the hand, up to a slightly tanner arm than mine, past a skinny well toned neck, past a pointed chin, a small buttoned nose to deep hazel eyes.

For the first time in my life Viv's eyes struck fear into my petite body. Her usually brown, warm, hazel eyes were hardened to a dark color. I got a small comfort from when I saw the small, light colored sparkle of worry in those unusually cold eyes.

What was going on with Viv? I didn't understand. She never looked like this unless something was being a major bother to her.

"Wow this is the first time in a long time I had seen you so serious." I forced a grin on my face and purposely made my tone light and bell like. "Well expect for that time if you didn't pass that one final you weren't going to pass high school." I giggled at the notion, closing my eyes hoping Viv wouldn't see the worry and the fear in them. Viv remained deathly quiet and I could _feel_ her eyes bore into mine.

"Do you ever think that Kaiba could fall in love with someone else? I don't know but maybe someone like _Serenity_." Viv emphasized Serenity's name.

I couldn't bear to look at her accusing hazel eyes so I turned my head and found the wall beyond the window very interesting.

"I guess she's prettier-at this Viv scoffed at this- than me. She is quiet, kind and patient and she doesn't have a temper and push him to do things he doesn't want to. But I strongly believe that Seto would never cheat on me. He has a high sense of honor" Viv let the silence reform and hang over us again, nearly suffocating us, until I decided to cut it with a sharp knife. "Serenity isn't that type of person."

It was quiet again. Viv kept her piercing gaze on me. This time she decided to break the terrible silence.

"Then tell me why don't you sound convinced?" She asked in a low hiss. I had never heard Viv's voice so low and demanding. It wasn't the Viv I knew, the Viv I grew up with. It wasn't Viv at all. It wasn't my Viv.

I leaned my head on the back of the chair and closed my eyes. I couldn't stand to look at her. Not when she was like this.

"I love Seto. However, that still doesn't mean I can't have doubts that he will leave me for someone else. Someone better."

"Someone like Serenity?" Viv asked. Her tone was harsh. I slid my eyes to the corner to see her hardened glaze.

I quickly flicked my eyes back to the dull, light gray wall.

"I guess." I answered with a somewhat bored tone to it. She quietly chuckled and snapped my heard to face her. The chuckle had a saddened tone, and her eyes, instead of a hardened brown was a hazel with a saddened glaze. She grabbed her petite hand I mine and looked me straight in my sapphire orbs.

"I'm just worried about you, that's all." She sucked in a deep breath and gave my hand a squeeze before continuing. "We both know that even the best of couples have there problems. And what you and Seto have been through it would be sad to see your relationship go down the drain." At the end of that sentence was accompanied a bittersweet smile.

"Yeah I could tell. You actually growled at that one guy who grabbed my hand." Viv frowned at this.

"How was I supposed to know that you knew him from college and that he was freaking _gay_?!" Viv yelled at me, throwing her hands up in the air to emphasis the word gay. With the memory replaying in my head, I couldn't help but giggle.

Then giggle turned into laughter. Then laughter turned into full-blown laughter and Viv's eyes narrowed but that made me laugh harder. So here I was in my car, Seto didn't drive the car expect every blue moon so he gave it to me since I drive it everywhere, laughing my head off.

After I calmed down wiping a few tears that fell from my irritated eyes, Viv's expression went to a worried serious expression.

"Just be extra careful. This could easily turn into a delicate situation." I looked at Viv and gave our now clenched hands a squeeze.

"I will. But the same goes for you." I answered. I pulled my hand out of her grip and started the car.

(Serenity pov)

(Serenity's house)

I opened the white, old, beat up, and worn up door, while trying to slip my arm through the expensive black trench coat.

I didn't want to wear the clothes but I learned that Vivian got my landlord my key and threw away my perfectly due able clothing. It wasn't as if I wasn't grateful for the clothing but it was too expensive for me and I defiantly didn't deserve it.

I slipped in between the small space from the door and the door frame. I closed the door shut and quickly ran down the rickety stairs.

I quickly spotted Kisara's red Ferrari and jumped in the car. I found the white seat belt, dragged it over my body, and heard it click into the little narrow and small hole of the buckle.

Kisara turned her head towards me a small smile on her face. However, I could see the small flash of hesitant in her eyes. She blinked and her long eyelashes touched slightly below the eyebrow. Then I looked into her eyes again and it was gone. Was I imagining it? I didn't think so but I just brushed the thought of it out of my mind.

"Are you ready to work?" Kisara asked in a forced sweet tone. I nodded my head and waited for a loud hello by Viv but I got a weak, cold hi instead.

What happened to them? Did they decide they didn't like me any more? Then Vivian decided to speak up and me the question this time.

"So what did Joey say? Spill it girl." Vivian demanded. Kisara rolled her eyes and I told them Joey's reaction as Kisara started the car. We left both Kisara and Vivian roaring with laughter. Now things felt normal again.

(The front of the Kaiba mansion)

I started at the front of the house in amazement. The house was of white in color, to the side a huge garage. From a glimpse, I could see beautiful flowers, from roses to white lilies to tiger lilies to daffodils lining the path of the driveway.

Kisara guided us into the garage; I noticed the walls were gray instead of white like the house and the exterior of the garage. Instead of going through the navy door on the far side of the garage we all waked out, Kisara pressed a button on her keys to make the garage door close shut with mechanical clicks.

Instead we walked through a small patch of bright green grass to the light tan drive way. I studied all the flowers on the driveway, but Kisara and Viv kept chattering away as if they came marching up these steps all the time, which they probably did.

After finally taking my eyes of drive way and the lovely flowers, an obsession I clearly have hidden for a long time, I peered at the house. At the sight, I couldn't help but gasp.

The house it self was two stories high, white majestic pillars holding up a stone, white painted balcony. The windows were a gorgeous clear glass, the rays of the sun bouncing off and creating spot of yellow on the drive way.

Kisara and Viv must have noticed my expression for they giggled and I looked down and blushed.

"It's a beautiful house. But it takes _forever_ to clean those windows." Kisara informed me, dragging out forever. We all laughed and I increased my pace because I just noticed that I was lagging behind.

I hardly noticed we made it up the sturdy stairs and I heard Kisara open the door and the next thing I knew was I was walking into the beautiful home.

(The living room)

I watched as Kisara hung her coat on the coat tree and I mimicked her actions. We both traced Viv as she walked out of the room into an unlighted stairs.

Kisara rolled her eyes at Viv before turning towards me.

"Well I'm going to give you a tour and tell you instructions for all the rooms. Okay this is the living room, with the windows-"

(1 hour later)

(The living room)

"Now I don't want you to worry about cleaning my room. Seto is picky about how he wants his clothes and I still have to teach you Viv's clothes system." I nodded my head for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Well you can start on the living room and I'll start cleaning the kitchen." Kisara stated, finishing the tour. I just hoped that I could remember all the things she told me.

I watched as Kisara walked quietly into the kitchen and stayed there a few seconds before going to the closet to get a blue hand towel and a bottle of Windex.

(10 minutes later)

(2 windows clean and clear)

I was dragging the cloth downward, watch as the foamy soap was soaked up in the now slightly damp towel. I lifted the cloth up again and repeat the process when I heard quiet pitter patter against the white carpet.

I turned my head towards the stairs at the end of the living room and there was Kaiba, in a nice, expensive dress pants and button up shirt. I thought he was going to head towards the kitchen when he stopped and sent his piercing blue eyes on me.

I couldn't move my arms. I wanted to so badly finish doing the long window which had tiny little hand prints on them and do my best to do my job.

Instead Kaiba glared at the back of my head and with what little courage I had I willed my shaky hand to pick up the last rebellious drops which were nearing the small window seal, while trying to hide my brown eyes that were trembling in fear.

"Where is Kisara?" He asked cutting a knife through the horrible silence.

My words and my voice seemed to disappear and with a shaky hand I pointed to the kitchen. He nodded his hand and walked out of the door.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. What just happened? Did a nod mean thank you?

I shook my head of all these confusing thoughts and I moved on to the next and thankfully the last window in the room.

Today was going to be a long day.

This chapter so soley based for preparation for the drama. I hope you like it. A special shout out to D-101 for telling me my errors in chapter 3. I couldn't believe how many mistakes there were. I promise to be extra careful with my chapters. Thanks and please review.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm starting to worry nobody likes this story but don't worry I have it all planned out to chapter 8 and I'm working on chapter 9. I'm sorry it took so long but I lost my portable hard drive that had have of this chapter written.

Chapter 6

(Outside Serenity's apartment complex)

(Serenity pov)

I walked to the shining red Ferrari, opened the back door, and slide onto the seat. I quickly grabbed the seat belt and pulled it over my body and into the buckle.

"This is becoming a boring routine." Kisara stated to me.

I didn't know why, maybe it was because Joey was bugging me about working with Kaiba, or it was because the second job I worked before Kisara picked me but I laughed at the sentence that wasn't funny. And like the disease that laughter was Kisara laughed to.

And it seemed to relieve me of all the stress. But I couldn't help and notice the stiffness and tight grip in Kisara's arms and hands as she gripped the steering wheel. But there was something missing here but I couldn't put my finger on it.

That's when I noticed that Viv was missing from the car. Expecting her to pop out of the trunk to try to scare me, I turned my head in that direction.

After a minute of nothing eventful and searching, Kisara started the car and it purred to life.

"Where is Viv?" I started to loose my nervousness and shyness around the two but then again both of them did that to you. You could never by shy and nervous around them. They were to down to earth and there was always laughter around the pair. They reminded me of sisters.

"She went on a date with her new boyfriend." And from there, a pleasant conversation brightened up the slightly tense atmosphere in the car.

(Kaiba mansion)

(The living room)

When we both got into the house, I quickly rushed to the closet, grabbed a towel and a bottle of Windex. As I made my ways to the window I watched from the corner of my eye as Kisara entered the lighted depths of the kitchen.

I shook my head of any distracting thoughts and pulled the trigger and watched as the soapy drops of liquid slowly drip down the clear but hand printed window.

I dragged the cloth vertical across the window. I was about to clean the middle of the window but I was forcefully crashed into and I fell to the floor, my the Windex bottle fell open and it's contents spilled all over. Not only was my back, chest and legs aching but now I smelled strongly of Windex and I had to scrub it out of the floor.

I grunted before propping myself on my elbows. I looked down and right a little form of boy was right on top of me. The most interesting feature of the boy was he had a head full of raven hair that rested below his waist.

The boy just then realized what happened and abruptly got off me. The boy muttered sorry and ran into the kitchen.

I watched as the boy ran out of the living room and into the kitchen before going back to work.

(The kitchen)

(Kisara pov)

I chuckled as a breathless Mokkuba keeled over onto the white marble floor of the kitchen.

"Did you really have to knock Serenity over just to get here?" I asked him in a teasing tone.

Mokkuba just turned his head and made a noise between a scoff and humph. I even thought that he mumbled she was in the way. I laughed. This boy was too prideful and so much like his brother.

"You know she was doing her job and cleaning the windows, which_ you _got messy. Also _you _had the option to _walk_ around her." Mokkuba just looked away with a guilty blush and a frown on his face.

(The living room)

(Serenity's pov)

I finished the last window and was putting away the supplies, when from the corner of my eye I watched Kisara stepped out of the kitchen. She was probably done to.

I finished putting the rag in the washing machine and threw the empty bottle of Windex in the garbage can and the new in closet and I watched as Kisara stood in the middle of the room and looked around, judging my cleaning skills.

I could see the windows were sparkling from the sun and no sneaky little handprints showing. I made sure the white marble tile in the entrance was shining brightly and I could even see my own reflection. I then turned back on the vacuum cleaner. I still had to finish the vacuuming of the pure white rug. I didn't want to leave a single speck of dirt in that carpet.

I saw Kisara say something but I couldn't hear her do to the noise of the vacuum cleaner.

Rounding the corner I turned off the vacuum cleaner. After 2 long hours I was finally done with the living room but then I remember how big the house was and I couldn't bask in the joy of my small accomplishment. Luckily for me Kisara was willing to clean half of the house and I only have to do the other half.

I looked up at Kisara whose eyes were looking at me in disbelief.

"Is everything alright?" I shakily asked.

Kisara blinked. "Oh sorry, it's just we never had a maid who cleaned so well so fast." I chuckled inwardly in my head. "I just came to tell you I'm done with the kitchen and made you a ham and mayo sandwich. If you don't like ham or mayo just put it back in the fridge and make yourself a new sandwich. Also, I'm going to go start upstairs." I nodded my head.

After informing me, I heard her soft thuds as I rolled up the cord of the vacuum cleaner and put it away.

When I came out of the closet and I, myself, was going to go check what rooms I had to do on the bottom floor I was stopped by Kisara who was three quarters up the stairs.

"Sorry about Mokkuba running into you and for the mess he made in the living room." She smiled at me and then disappeared past the top step.

And I wondered to myself why the name Mokkuba sound so familiar?

(One of the many upstairs hallways)

I pushed forward the vacuum cleaner and then pressed the off button. I quickly pulled the plug and wound up the cord and hung it on the narrow holder of the vacuum cleaner.

I leaned against the wall of the now clean hallway but my muscles screamed and ached and I couldn't stand up, due to the exhaustion and pain in my body. So instead I chose to sit down, with my legs pressed together and the top of my head against the wall.

Not even a minute later Mr. Kaiba walked by. At first I thought he was going to walk by me, and I would be able to breathe regularly again but unfortunately for me, he didn't.

Instead he stopped dead in front of me and I tightened my hands in the pure white carpet tighter. I could feel my hands quivering in pain and I knew if I looked down that they would be white but I ignored the pain and kept my focus on Mr. Kaiba.

Mr. Kaiba was a very intimidating man. With his 6 foot stature, his lean and tone body showed off nicely by his expensive clothes, his brown hair that was always perfect and never a single hair out of place and his cold icy blue eyes that seemed to stop your heart and lungs from breathing and pounding . Yes he was a very intimidating man.

And unfortunately even though he was good looking but it didn't slightly dull the intimidation you fear him for no, oh no. It made it worse.

"What time is it?" He demanded his smooth deep voice cutting through the piercing silence.

"W-w-what?" I stuttered. He was asking for the time.

"I will not repeat myself again _maid_. What _time_ is it?" His icy tone seemed to get colder, deeper and darker.

Luckily for me, or maybe lady luck owed me quite a bit of luck, the bedroom had clock that was facing the hallway so all I had to do was lean slightly that way and just glimpse at the clock.

"Nine." I answered in a low whisper, looking at one of my clenched, white fist.

"Come with me." Then he walked out of the room. I didn't know what to do but not wanting to disobey him and face the consequences I got up, sent one worried glance at the vacuum cleaner before running down the hall.

(Kaiba's car)

It was deadly quiet in the car. I swear you could take a knife and cut it.

I nervously twirled my fingers around each other and kept my gaze at my small feet.

"What time does Kisara usually take you home?" I almost jumped when he asked the question and noted how almost lovingly he said Kisara's name.

"8:30." I mumbled in a barley audible whisper.

"She fell asleep and Viv is gone." Kaiba explained as he expertly turned around the corner at a fast speed.

"Sorry." I whispered but quickly regretted it when he sent an icy glare my way.

I looked away from him and out of the window. Then I saw it, my sunshine of hope, my sanctuary, my safe haven and nearly jumped in relief when my apartment complex was in my eyesight.

"Um, Mr. Kaiba. You don't have to drop me off in front of my apartment, you-you could just drop me off at this corner." I even pointed to the corner and it was a very short walk from there to the stairs. It also let nobody see him with me at night and the press wouldn't make an over the top story.

I didn't dare turn around, for fear of seeing his glare but he didn't stop till I saw the stairs to my apartment.

I opened the door quickly and quietly, and stepped out the car. I was actually happy to feel the chilly air brush my red cheeks, from embarrassment, and the stuffy air. I couldn't help but think a guy like him would like to have the air conditioner on all the time.

I turned my head into the car, it was dark. It was a good thing too because I didn't want to see his expression when he hears what I'm about to say.

"Thank you." I spoke softly and closed the door the same way I opened it, and hurried off, not looking back once.

(Kaiba pov)

There was something weird about that maid. I could tell that she was dead frightened of me and yet she had the courage to say thank you.

What was more surprising then that was she actually did her job, and a good one at that. I couldn't find a speck of dirt, or a window streak anywhere. And she didn't swoon over me.

She was turning out to be an interesting girl. She didn't even ask how I knew the directions to her house.

Then I turned on the car and drove off.

Well tell me how you like it. I'm updating you guys at three in the morning and right now I'm going to go to sleep. Review this when you guys wake up.

IMPORTANT NEWS

I'm not going to update until I finished chapters 9, 10 and maybe 11. Only reason is those chapters are based off each other and connected but I promise to update you guys soon.

About the scene with Kisara and Serenity, the one where Kisara is going upstairs to clean, well I want to clean up any confusion about that. When I was writing that scene I didn't realize that I had her doing two cleaning jobs at once so please think of it as Serenity cleaned a window and the section the window shine on she vacuumed and cleaned the furniture and such. Sorry about that.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay I am a little confused about something. In some reviews I get I hate Serenity. I know that its not possible to like every character in a show but I was wondering why you guys don't like her. Or is it because she unconsciously breaking up Kisara and Kaiba. Also this is going to be a very short chapter.

Chapter 7

(Kisara's and Kaiba's bedroom)

(Seto's pov)

I opened the bedroom door quietly and then closed the door behind me, with the air conditioning blowing in the room made the door shut with a slam instead of intended quiet creek.

I didn't know if Kisara was awake before I walked into the room but I watched as she slowly stressed her muscles and sat up on the bed, her shoulders slumped in exhaustion. Her eyes had a slight haze to them and she rubbed the sand out of her eyes with closed fists.

I felt her eyes watching me as I took off my shirt and threw it on top of the laundry hamper.

Her eyes still followed me as I slipped out of my suit pants and into my, and her, favorite plain, black and baggy lounge pants.

I walked to my side of the bed, pulled up the covers and let the soft silk bed sheets and comforter slowly warm me up from the chilly air in the room.

Kisara didn't miss a beat when she wrapped her thin arms around my neck, pressing her warm body against mine. I could feel the electricity bolts running up and down my body. My blood boiled and I felt anticipation swell in my stomach.

Like a natural instinct, I wrapped my arms around her petite waist and tried pulling her closer. Then I decided to surprise her. Usually on nights like these I'm too tired to do anything so I just wrap my arms around her perfect form and fall to sleep.

I rolled over so I was on top of her, unfortunately I had to take my hands off her waist and place my hands on each side of her head. I perfectly leaned down, my elbows bending and I kissed her on the lips.

She lifted herself up higher, wrapped her arms around my neck and made the kiss deeper by plunging her tongue into the cavern of my mouth.

"I'm sorry." Whispered Kisara, as soon as we broke the passionate kiss and his answer was a annoyed sigh.

I rolled over on my back my hands resting on my stomach as I closed his eyes and forced my breathing to be even and smooth. The kiss sapped all energy I had left so I decided to lay down, glad that she was by my side.

Kisara however had other plans. She took my hands off my stomach and as she gently laid on top of me, she intertwined our hands and rested them above both of our heads, the back of my hand resting on the pilow.

Using her small delicate nose she snuggled into my chest and I instantly relaxed, listening to her soothing heart beat.

My chest felt lighter and when I opened my eyes I saw that Kisara raised her head and now we were eye level and her pretty red, swollen lips were tempting me, telling me to kiss her again.

When I focused my eyes back to her ocean blue ones I couldn't help but notice the worry in her eyes.

"So, what do you think of the new maid?" Kisara asked me in a careful tone.

"She is too obedient and quiet." I answered. I listened to Kisara's musical chuckle.

"You're so mean. I thought you wanted a maid that was obedient and quiet and followed your every command your royal highness." Kisara answered in a teasing tone but again I noticed the relief in her eyes when I complained about the maid.

I didn't say anything about her comment and she laid her head back onto my chest.

But I had this nagging feeling in the back of my mind. Like something big and very wrong was going to happen but I didn't know exactly _what_.

Ignoring the feeling I kissed Kisara's perfect forehead and I fell asleep to her peaceful steady heartbeat.

(Serenity's apartment complex)

(Serenity pov)

I walked out of the house, quickly putting on my jacket. As I ran down the stairs I noticed that Vivian was in the car. I wondered how her date went and reminded myself to ask her in the car.

I made it to the side walk and crossed the short walk from the side walk and to the car, quickly getting in and buckled up.

It has been two weeks since I got the job as a maid and I loved every minute of it. Even though it was a lot of cleaning I loved the feeling of being needed and somewhat important to someone. It mead me feel good.

Plus I was getting better and better and faster each day at cleaning and it defiantly came in hand when Joey was cooking dinner.

Once I heard the click of the buckle and looked up that's when I really noticed what seat Vivian was in. She was in the driver's side.

I remembered the first time I experienced Vivian's and even though I wouldn't admit it out loud I was deadly scared of her being in the driver's seat.

I clutched the edge of the seat tightly, preparing for the nightmare to come.

"I-I-I don't mean t-to sound r-rude but why is V-V-Vivian driving?" I asked, stuttering most of the words.

Kisara remained quiet; her head turned towards the window, while I looked in the review mirror, Vivian was scowling.

I watched as Viv turned her head towards me, eyebrows crinkled in frustration and her lips pulled down in a frown.

"Is my driving _that_ bad?" She asked in a toned that said 'tell me the truth or your in big trouble'. I didn't trust my words so I turned my head and felt my cheeks heat up.

I was saved by Kisara, who was roaring with laughter, from the side review mirror I could see was leaning down clutching her stomach.

"We don't even have to say anything to tell you how bad of a driver you are, Viv." Kisara explained. Then just right after another wave of laughter came over Kisara, this time slightly quieter than the last one.

Vivian's scowl turned into a deep pout. Vivian didn't say another word as she started the car and pressed of the gas petal ignoring Kisara's joyful laughter.

(15 minutes later)

I looked out the window when I noticed that we passed up the turn to the house.

The drive to the mansion was only 20 minutes but to get there you need to use the freeway. I would have gladly walked to the mansion and back but I didn't trust being alone on the free way, the cars passing you, flinging you with excess dirt, mud and rain water.

"Um, guys, we just missed the turn." I used my finger to point back behind us for emphasis.

I watched as Kisara shook her head, her white hair freely swishing against the car seat as she did this very confusing emotion.

Kisara turned her head to look at me.

"You're not going to the house to day. You're going to the mall with use to pick out our dresses for a party."

Yeah there going to a party. Okay guys I know this was short but I can promise you will have a long chapter. You know how I said I wasn't going to post this till I finished writing the outlines for chapters 9, 10 and maybe 11 well the truth was, I lied.


	8. Chapter 8

As I said that chapter would be short. Anyway this chapter will be longer but this not the chapters with the party. You just have to wait till 9, 10 and 11 but I assure you it is totally worth the wait.

Chapter 8

_Previous chapter_

"_Um, guys, we just missed the turn." I used my finger to point back behind us for emphasis._

_I watched as Kisara shook her head, her white hair freely swishing against the car seat as she did this very confusing emotion._

_Kisara turned her head to look at me._

"_You're not going to the house to day. You're going to the mall with use to pick out our dresses for a party."_

_End of previous chapter_

(In Kisara's car)

(Serenity pov)

I looked at between both Kisara and Vivian. Did I hear that right? They were taking me, a simple maid, to a big business party.

"P-p-party?" I shakily asked. I really wondered if they knew the status of the rich. I heard Vivian let out a loud laugh.

"Yes a party. You sound like you haven't been to one." Vivian answered me. She then chuckled again, but I didn't know for what.

"I know she has been to one because she was at the Christmas party." Kisara informed Vivian and I really wished she didn't. I would have been saved.

"That was a totally different situation." I called out. Kisara slowly turned her head towards me, giving me a look that said, 'and-I-hate-the-twilight-series'.

"Oh really." Kisara said in a mocking tone. "Tell me how so." Kisara asked, her eyes glinting in mischief.

"He forced me to come. Also I'm a maid. I mean who dresses up a maid and sends her to a party of high class."

Both Vivian and Kisara look at each other. Then they turned their heads towards me.

"We do." They answered at the same time.

I put my hand on my forehead, my index and thumb finger rubbing soothing circles on my temples while I shook my head in disbelief.

(Outside Dillard's store)

Vivian stopped both Kisara and me before we could enter Dillard's to go find our dresses for the party. I noticed how Vivian stared at Kisara first.

"No oranges, blues or reds for you." Kisara just looked at Vivian, eyes holding a glint of annoyance and a frown marred on her perfect face.

"What am I supposed to wear?" Kisara asked in a sarcastic tone. "_Orange_." She said in disgust. I looked at Kisara and when I thought about it the color orange would totally clash with her hair, eyes and skin color.

I watched as Vivian scowled at the thought.

"Defiantly not orange." Viv answered, looking Kisara up and down for what I thought was good measure. "Or for that fact now yellow, it's really bad for your complexion."

Vivian then turned her gaze to me.

"No green." Vivian stated out loud. I raised my eyebrow.

"They already saw you in a green dress; they need to see you in a whole different color." Vivian explained. I just nodded my head, not wanting to fight with the too demanding woman.

We both thought it was the end of Vivian's no speech but we were wrong for then she said something else.

"Kisara, no white or purple." Viv informed her. Kisara turned her head around to glare at Vivian.

"Do you want me to just go there naked?" Kisara yelled earning her a few looks but Vivian was already walking away. Kisara huffed and we both walked into the story, ignoring the very many stares.

(Dilliard's shopping rack)

I watched as Kisara pulled out a beautiful green strapless mermaid style dress.

"Why don't you try a black dress?" I asked. Not once had I seen her pull out a black dress. And there were tones of beautiful black dresses right behind her on the next rack.

I heard Kisara let out a soft sigh before explaining.

"Viv has this thing against black dresses at a big party. She says that you're meant to stand out in business party and not be like the mindless heard of rich snobs."

"Oh." That was my smooth manner and then I started picking out dresses for myself.

(Parking lot entrance)

All three of us girls walked out of the mall and into the parking lot, each holding one bag with a dress.

While walking to the car I didn't miss the mischievous look that Kisara and Vivian gave each other. Then they both looked at me with that same mischievous glint.

"Hey Serenity," Kisara said in a sugary sweet tone. "How about you stay over at my house? It would be easier to do our make up and hair for the party at the house."

So that's what those two were up to.

"I don't think my brother would let me." I answered truthfully.

'You don't need to worry about that we can convince him." Kisara tried to reassure me. Why did they have to be so hard to say no to?

"If you insist," I warned them. "Can I use one of you cell phone?" I asked. Viv pulled out her voyager from one of the pockets in her designer jeans.

I quickly dialed the number and then put the phone to my ear, the familiar ringing completely blocking out the noise of the loud footsteps in the parking lot.

I heard Joey's gruff voice and was so happy to actually get him on his cell. Usually he never answered his cell because he was to busy talking to his girlfriend, at Yugi's house or was taking a nap on the couch totally blissfully unaware of the ringing phone.

"Hey Joey, it's me. Yes I'm alright . . . no I'm not pregnant. I'm with Kisara and Vivian . . . obviously I wasn't kidnapped and that's not the reason why I'm calling. I called you to tell you that I am going to spend the night at Kisara and Vivian's because I have a party they are dragging me to tomorrow. Yes they got me a dress . . . it totally doesn't have that much cleavage at all . . . you can't tell me what to do! Hey that isn't fair . . . your even lucky I let you spend the night at Yugi's house . . . order take out . . . stop being lazy" But then the phone was forcefully taken out of my hands by Vivian who I could easily see was annoyed.

I watched as she put her phone to her ear.

"Joey this is Viv . . . yes she is going to that part and she is staying with us . . . I don't care if you like it or not . . . no the dress isn't that bad at all . . . hey your sister doesn't have a but!" At this Vivian mouthed sorry. "No Kaiba wouldn't touch her . . . of course I'm sure you fumbling bumbling idiot . . . you know he has a girlfriend and I have heard that you met her to . . . oh so you agree now . . . okay see you tomorrow at the party . . . bye now." Viv said in a too cheerful tone.

I watched as Vivian pressed the end button and placed the phone back into her pocket.

The parking lot was deadly quiet and everyone was staring at us in confused stares.

"Guess what. You're staying to night." Vivian stated the obvious. I sent her a small smile and watched as Kisara rolled her eyes kind of like how Kaiba did.

So what did you guys think? I personally loved Viv's and Joey's conversation and I hope you enjoy it too but you need to review.


	9. Chapter 9

Well here is the party and the drama comes with it I'm glad that one of my reviewers could relate to Viv, which she is my character and if you have already guessed I don't own Dillard's, Kisara, Kaiba (I so wish I did own that delicious man) Joey or Serenity.

Chapter 9

(Kisara and Kaiba's bedroom)

(Kisara's pov)

I felt my body ache and it was hard to open my eyes and I knew that I was waking up from my perfect dream. I let out a loud moan and thought that Seto would have answered back by wrapping his arm around my waist but she didn't feel it.

I slowly opened my eyes, blinking a few times and rubbing my hands to get the sand out of the corner of my eyes.

I leaned over the bed trying to feel for Seto's warm and familiar body but all was left was his intoxicating scent.

"Seto." I called his name in a groggy voice to see if he was somewhere else in the room. However no one answered and I just groaned at the thought of getting out of bed.

I pushed the covers neatly to the side and slowly swung my aching legs over the bed.

I got up and with a few shaky steps I walked to the door.

"He better be in the kitchen and not left for work." I muttered as I walked through the door and down the hall.

(The kitchen)

I entered the beautifully designed kitchen and I watched as Serenity placed a perfect plate of breakfast in front of Seto.

Seto had his nose in the newspaper but I didn't miss his quiet chuckling and Serenity's twinkling giggle.

And I couldn't believe it. He was in the kitchen, with a maid that he said he didn't like, _laughing_ with her. He never laughed with anyone but me.

What was so funny? Was it something Serenity said? Was it something Seto did? Was it about her? I wanted to know so badly but I kept my curiosity and swirling thoughts all in my mind.

He never ever woke up without me now that we had been dating for so long. Never. Not once. But I guess that all changed.

I cleared my throat, warning Seto I was in the room. I watched as he turned around in his seat.

He looked up at me and I noticed in his eyes there was a twinkle of happiness in his eyes but it wasn't created by her. Not at all.

He got out of the chair and walked his way towards me. Each step seemed slowly and it felt like it took him hours to make his way to her instead of in reality it was only a few minutes.

He wrapped his arms around my waist. Usually when he did this motion I would feel this safe warm feeling and this love but now all I felt was nothing but my inward anger and sadness.

"I cooked you your favorite breakfast but it got cold so I put it in the fridge." It better be good I thought as I wrapped my arms around his waist. "Sorry I wasn't three to see you wake but I will make it up to you." Again I could help but think you better.

He gave me a sweet peck on the lips and then pulled out of the awkward, or at least for her, embrace.

I was starting to regret letting Serenity stay the night. She was slowly and unintentionally making Seto fall for her.

Damn it. I cursed in my head. Why did I have to convince Viv that she was good person and nothing would happen?

Then he walked towards the oven and I watched as he skillfully flipped the egg. I looked between both of them, my eyes staying longer on Serenity's bent form that right now on the moment was cleaning the spaghetti sauced door. And at that moment she couldn't help but thank Mokkuba for making a mess.

(Viv's room)

"WHAT!!!!!!" Viv screeched and Kisara to put her hand over her ears to stop the sound. However, unfortunately her ears were still ringing.

"Lower your voice, your making my ear's bleed." Kisara demanded, rubbing her now aching temples.

"He never wakes up without you! Never!" Viv explained, pacing on the rug throwing her hands up in the air for emphasis.

"I know and then I caught him laughing with her. I never heard him laugh with anyone but me." I started. I told the whole situation to Viv, and who I knew by now alerted the whole house, and was now screaming like a banshee on drugs or at least something to that effect.

I watched as Viv clamped her mouth shut, for the first time in probably years, and she pulled me into a sisterly hug.

I didn't know why I let it happen but as I hugged her waist a single tear drop fell from my eye.

"I'm slowly losing him." Is all I could say as another tear drop fell from the corner of my eye.

(6:00)

I forced the brush to give a sharp tug with Serenity's hair still entwined in it's bristles.

"Sorry." I apologized. Serenity brushed it off and reassured me that is was alright.

After twirling the ponytail around Serenity's neatly combed hair I grabbed the steaming curling iron and started curling the ends of her hair.

I was trying not to hater her but she was making it very hard. I didn't know how she was making Seto fall slowly in love with her but she was. And the worst part about it was she didn't even know.

(6:30)

I didn't know how long I was lost in her thoughts but I felt like a robot as I curled Serenity's hair with stiff and non bending motions.

I curled the last stand of hair, put down the curling iron, and grabbed a brush off the counter. I let the brush softly fall through the brown curls before I grabbed the hairspray and quickly sprayed it on.

"I'm all done." I stated. I watched as Serenity studied herself and happiness evident in her eyes.

Then I found myself studying her. I looked at her curled up caramel hair that hung in its ponytail elegantly.

I found myself focusing on her gentle cinnamon brown eyes that were nicely accentuated by the light purple eye shadow. Then I studied her heart shaped face, slightly medium high cheekbones, which were dusted with a light pink blush. I looked at her long brown eyelashes that were curled and coated with black brown mascara. Then to her pink lips which were coated with a clear lip gloss.

I then took a good look at myself. To my unusual white hair, to my ocean blue eyes, this was my only favorite feature about me, to my pointed heart shape face, then to my slightly shorter eyelashes compared to Serenity's. My cheeks bones were higher than hers though.

Compared to Serenity I wasn't even in the beautiful category. I was just in the kind of pretty freak section.

I was so glad when Viv walked into the room.

"Serenity go and get dressed. Your dress is in my room." Viv spoke in a sweet tone but I knew it was forced. Just like mine.

I sat down in the chair and continued to study my reflection as Viv stated curling a strand of my hair.

"Everything is going to be alright." And I didn't know who she was trying to reassure, me or herself.

(Kaiba staircase)

(Kaiba pov)

All three of us walked down the stairs in a line and once we got to the bottom we lined up horizontally.

Viv was wearing and icy blue, floor length, halter, satin dress that fit her curves perfectly and went well with her blonde hair which was in a neat and perfect bun.

Her face was nicely shown off by an icy blue eye shadow and her pink lips seemed bigger and fuller with a coat of clear lip gloss.

Kisara was wearing light grey, silk, spaghetti strapped, floor length dress that had gentle flowing pink cherry blossoms. It also accentuated her curves and hung around her legs nicely. She wore a white shimmering eye shadow and wore red lip gloss.

I noted how there was a sad and angry glint in her usually happy eyes.

Then I turned my head to Serenity.

I took in that she was wearing a light purple dress that was perfect against her skin. The dress ended a little above her knees that showed her shapely and toned calves. She had purple eye shadow that accentuated her cinnamon brown eyes and she wore clear lip gloss that showed her pink plump lips.

Unconsciously I kept my gaze on Serenity's form longer than Kisara's. I couldn't help but feel that she had Kisara's old energy, light and pure and so innocent.

I forced my self to look at my girlfriend. As I held my arm out as any gentleman would I noticed she hesitated before looping her arm in mine.

While I was walking away I couldn't help but look at Serenity as I passed her before I walked through the front door.

(Paris hotel)

(Kisara pov)

Seto stopped his romantic slow dance with me after the beautiful song ended.

He kissed me on the cheek and explained what he was doing, even though I already knew what was happening.

"I have more clients to attend to." I silently giggled at the pure torture and hatred in his voice. To him painful and long words and they often spoke of the real hate that Seto had for socializing with guests.

I turned him around and gently pushed him forward, signaling that everything would be alright and to let her go. Grudgingly he walked away and I started looking around for Viv.

(10 minutes later)

Viv and I were talking to an older couple when we heard a loud yell that echoed of the expensively painted and decorated walls.

"Kaiba what the heck are you doing hear with my sister?" We heard who we thought was Joey.

Once Viv and me heard the familiar yell we quickly snaked our way through the curious crowd and in front of the circle, which the crowd made around the incident.

Both Viv and I witnessed Joey holding Seto by the collar. Serenity was in the background, her white hands clutching the fabric above her heart.

We both watched as Seto forcefully pushed Joey's hand off his collar.

"I have a girlfriend who invited her here. I was walking through the crowd and my hand hit her on accident, dog boy." Joey turned his head to mine.

I nodded my head in agreement and watched as Joey turned his attention back on my boyfriend.

"I don't know why you think I have a thing for you sister but I'm not going to cheat on my girlfriend. Now be a good side kick and run away with your tail between your legs."

"Stop! Please just stop it!" I watched Serenity yell. I also watched as Seto turned his head towards to her.

"I know you don't like my brother but could you _please _not insult him or at least _not _in front of me." I watched as Seto's head bobbed up and down, obviously looking her up and down.

"Sure." He answered. Then I watched as he walked away. I heard Viv's jaw drop to the ground but all I could do is stare at him in disbelief.

You have to wait the next chapter to figure out what happens.


	10. Chapter 10

Well I hope you guys liked chapter 9 because here comes chapter 10.

Chapter 10

_Previous chapter_

"_Stop! Please just stop it!" I watched Serenity yell. I also watched as Seto turned his head towards to her._

"_I know you don't like my brother but could you __please __not insult him or at least __not __in front of me." I watched as Seto's head bobbed up and down, obviously looking her up and down._

"_Sure." He answered. Then I watched as he walked away. I heard Viv's jaw drop to the ground but all I could do is stare at him in disbelief._

_End of previous chapter_

(Paris hotel)

(Kisara pov)

I watched as Seto made his way to an oblivious happy couple. I was even surprised that someone at the party who didn't see what just happened. Right now everybody was talking about it, whispering in low voices, staring and pointing at both Seto and me.

They were a lucky couple. They were oblivious of to what just happened. I wished I could be that oblivious but the situation didn't call for it. I did not have the option or the choice to. And if I did act oblivious my heart would only ache more and Seto would continue what he was doing all the while hurting me. It was not worth it.

Plucking up the courage, I slowly walked towards Seto and the oblivious couple.

While I was walking towards Seto, I noticed he was walking towards a new couple. I knew he was trying to talk to all the business partners as soon as he could. He was always impatient one.

I caught up to him quickly and found myself facing his back. For some reason that scared me. Like he was leaving me and I never would see him again.

Shaking those negative thoughts out of my head, I reached my hand out and let my index finger tap his broad shoulder.

I watched as he turned around, his eyes stared at me with this unknown emotion and confusion. I wished I knew what he was thinking but it seemed like I couldn't read him like an open book like I used to. But then again I didn't know exactly what he was thinking then and it was only worse now.

"Can we talk?" I asked. Seto nodded his head.

I turned my back to him and walked to the back door where the gardens are. I didn't like my back facing him either.

(The gardens)

We stood in the garden; my back was facing the now blooming cherry blossom tree. Seto was in front of me staring at me worriedly.

I turned my back on Seto and let my hand wander around the hardened bark. The tree for some odd gave me strength and courage I needed. I guess it was because it reminded myself of me. Beautiful, different and yet at the same time strong. But right now I didn't feel strong. I was scared. Scared for the future, scared for my past and scared for my present. I was afraid and frightened but this tree proved that even when your bare, your still beautiful and strong, during the worst winds and snow storms.

I turned myself to face Seto. I could do this. If I could get shot and live to tell the tale then I could talk about a simple matter with my year long boyfriend.

"Can you tell me what that was about?" I asked in a calm and cold voice that rivaled Seto's. I watched as he winced and looked me in the eye.

Then his emotion changed. It changed from one of worry to disbelief.

"Do you think that I hold my opinion of her, higher than yours?" I just looked him in the eye, a cold look and I saw him wince. "I don't! I never, ever will! I was just humoring her. I don't need to loose a maid when I have a perfectly capable one." And your about to loose a perfectly capable girlfriend I thought in the safety of my mind.

"I love you. I will and forever love you. Nothing and no one will change you" He placed his hands on my arms and looked me straight in the eyes. "I love you and respect your every opinion." I was about to retaliate when he spoke again. "I know what you're going to say. Whenever I'm with you I never insult anyone and I especially don't call Joey, dog boy, no matter how much I want to"

He then wrapped his arms his warm tone arms around my waist and pulled me to his chest.

"I love you and nothing will change that." I wrapped my arms around his waist and clutched the fabric of his shirt. I felt my heart pound in my chest and my breath catch in my throat. He just spoke those three words over again and I could tell the serenity in his voice.

I felt a wetness in my eyes and I held back the tears. Everything was so right. All the words reassuring and serene, the hug was warm and comforting, the way he rubbed circles in my back, the way I laid my head on his chest and held him close to my heart, it was all right. So why did it feel so _wrong_? Like something or someone was in the way.

We stayed this way for what felt like eternity but eternity seemed so short when he pulled away and gently kissed my forehead, his lip warm against my unusually cold flesh.

"Now I need to go check the rest of the guest." And as I watched him walk down the path, I decided that I didn't like staring at his retreating back. I didn't like walking him walk away at all because it made me realize I was slowly losing him.

So what do you guys think? Only two more chapters of the party and we go onto a whole new drama. You guys need to review.


	11. Chapter 11

Okay I know Kaiba was OOC in the last chapter but seriously how is Kaiba supposed to comfort her without sounding OOC. I was thinking about re writing that chapter but then I want to finish this story so let me know if you want me to rewrite it.

Chapter 11

_Previous Chapter_

"_Now I need to go check the rest of the guest." And as I watched him walk down the path, I decided that I didn't like staring at his retreating back. I didn't like walking him walk away at all because it made me realize I was slowly losing him._

_End of previous chapter_

(Paris hotel garden)

(Kisara pov)

I was staring at the position where Kaiba left. I don't know how long I was starting at the spot but I stood there, lost in my own thoughts.

That's when I heard a snap of a twig branch. It snapped me out of my confusing and swirling thoughts.

I turned my head towards the second path that many did not use and I had to say I was relatively surprised.

And standing in front of me, in the opposite direction that Seto went in, was one of the many consistent guests that showed up to every party.

She was an old woman named Maria, but she didn't look her age of 55. She had pale ivory skin and very few wrinkles but every wrinkle just made her more beautiful. She had shoulder length silvery grey hair that was gently curled. Her black dress had very little cleavage but showed she still had a beautiful body.

Her eyes thought were a soft emerald green and they always had a kind look, and this motherly warmth that no one else could have.

"Maria." I said, her tongue rolling of my tongue in a comforting tone.

"This wouldn't be the first place I choose to have my first fight." Her smooth but slightly hoarse voice spoke to her.

As I said before I knew Maria because she was one of the many guest that came to every party. She knew about my father, hearing it from the many gossipers but she was the only one who had the courage to ask me what happened.

Since then we would occasional talk but right now I was so happy to see her right now.

"I know but there is something . . . magical about this place that draws me to it." Maria nodded her head and smiled a small smile in agreement.

Looking at the tree and placing a hand on its rough bark I thought. I wondered what if felt like, for her husband of 10 years, to watch him walk out the door and go into the arms of a woman 10 years younger than him. I wondered, did she feel pain, anger, sadness. I wondered if she cried at all or every night and thought of him and all the painful bitter sweet memories. I wondered.

"Maria, what did it feel like, to watch him walk away?" I knew I was treading on dangerous grounds, and maybe she didn't want to talk about but I had to ask. I wanted to know what to expect.

I heard Maria sigh softly.

"The truth is it's hard to put in words. The best word to describe it however is painful." Maria took a deep breath before continuing. "Everyday felt as if it was hard to wake up and that day when he left I remember asking him over and over was it something I did. Was it him? Was it me? Was it something we said or did? Why he wouldn't tell me? But he wouldn't tell me anything. And looking back I realized that at the beginning that we both loved each other, and then we fell out of that love. Then we both fell in love but at different times. It wasn't after that thought that I moved on but before that were dark times." Maria answered truthfully and somehow I understood.

"Do you think he would have left, if he saw the problem?" I asked her voice was devoid of any emotion. My own voice almost scared me. So empty, so lifeless like someone sucked my soul out of me.

"I don't know." Maria answered sorrowfully. "I just don't know."

I nodded my head and traced the pattern of the tree bark. It was a beautiful tree. Strong yet fragile. Beautiful and unique. I considered it to be much like me.

"Do you think we can make it?" I asked, my voice still sounding dead.

Maria locked her eyes on me but I ignored her for trying to catch every detail of the beautiful Sakura tree.

"I don't know but I do know that you two love each other and you can work it out before things get worse." Maria answered.

I wanted to believe her but believing her meant there was a slight hope and I didn't want to hope again just to get my heart broken crack by crack. I would work things out with Seto but things needed to be cleared because if I didn't it would all crumble down in front of my eyes.

Then I laughed. It wasn't a bitter laugh but I knew that my ears could hear the sad melody playing its song.

"Don't you find it weird to be giving love advice to a 17 year old? Most adults go were too _young_ to be in love." I asked, bitterly saying the word young. It seemed that we were always too young. To young to understand politics, to young to love but not young enough to throw out there into the world and learn how to make it on our own.

Maria however shook her head and laughed quietly at the question. I could feel her gentle gaze on my head and I could just imagine those eyes softening in a quiet sympathy and a gentle sadness in her eyes.

"Age is only a number. Nothing less, nothing more. It all depends how developed the mind is and the choices one makes." Maria answered.

"Are you sure?" I asked. "Because right now I feel like a love sick fool." I stated almost sarcastically, being fully able to hear the bitterness in my voice. I heard Maria laugh softly.

"Love can do that to people." Maria answered. I was however scowling at the answer. Love was not a nice person, not at all.

I turned my body towards to Maria, with my back towards the tree I looked into Maria's eyes, which were sparkling with sadness and worry.

"Do you think my mother would be proud?" I asked, tears starting to well up in my eyes and I noted how the worry increased in her eyes.

Maria walked towards me in hurried steps and gathered me in her arms so my head rested on her smooth slender shoulder and I could hear her steady soft heart beat.

"I would be surprised if she wasn't." Maria answered in a soft tone, rubbing soothing circles in her back. That's when the dam broke and a tear slid down my face and a painful sob spilled from my lips.

So what do you think? Sad. Well that's what I think it is. Anyway please review and tell me. I'm sorry it is really short.


	12. author's note

Dear Readers,

I have lost all motivation to continue this story so for right now I'm going to put it on hold. Meanwhile I will edit and rewrite chapter 10 and I am hoping that you will be patient until I get back decide to do this story again. I do promise though that I will finish the story.

Romancelover1321


End file.
